The present invention is directed to bed headboards and, more particularly, to bed headboards having individually adjustable ventilation ports.
Traditional beds are constructed of a mattress, box spring and frame. Headboards commonly add desirable design appeal to the beds, and in some cases can include additional features, such as storage areas, lighting systems, and electrical outlets.
Mattresses are available in a variety of styles and firmness levels. More recently, mattresses have been marketed with active systems for adjusting the firmness level of mattress portions, allowing one person to sleep on a section that is adjusted to be firmer or softer than another portion. This trends towards allowing individual adjustment to the preferences of individuals includes the provision of individual lighting systems on headboards. As such, when the couple sleep on the bed, one person can read or sleep on a mattress having a firmer support, while the other person sleeps on a softer support section without any light directed upon that person.
One area which contemporary bedding systems do not allow for individual adjustment concerns the ventilation or breeze felt by the individual users. Conventionally, one person may find it more comfortable to sleep with more of a breeze, whereas another person may be uncomfortable with the same level of breeze. As such, individuals may be forced to make uncomfortable compromises regarding how far open a window is kept, or how fast an overhead fan is operated. As with many such compromises, neither person may be very satisfied or comfortable with the results.
The present invention is directed towards a bed headboard that addresses these issues, to allow for individuals sleeping in the same bed to have different levels of breezes directed towards them. As described more below, the invention allows individuals to regulate functions such as the volume of breeze directed towards them, the direction of the breeze directed towards them, and allows for the complete exclusion of any breeze directed towards them. The present invention is, therefore, intended to allow each person to enhance the level of their sleep comfort, without detracting from the comfort of the other.